Zap
by The owl in the rocket
Summary: Traducción. Electricidad estática. Un tema de física tan aburrido puede ser interesante, si lo estudias con la persona correcta.


**Zap**

Sam estába arrastrando los pies contra la alfombra de los Shay, no levantaba un pie mientras se movía. Freddie arqueó una ceja a su curiosidad.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" -le preguntó.

"Creo electricidad estática". Sam explicó: "Tú deberías saberlo, cerebrito".

Se cruzó de brazos con ira y suspiró en su comentario. Sam miró, luego se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

"Oye, lo siento, Fredward". Se disculpó. Él la miró un momento. Si ella se disculpaba, algo estaba pasando. Ella sonrió y le tendió la mano. Él lo tomó con cautela. Se sintió tocada una chispa eléctrica a través de su dedo.

"¡Estupendo!" -gritó, tirando de su mano hacia atrás. Sam se echó a reír.

"¡Zap!" ella dijo, "Tú deberías saber que me toca después de que lo hice."

Freddie le gruñó.

"Odio la electricidad estática." murmuró. Sam se levantó y se frotó los zapatos contra la alfombra de nuevo. Después volvió a Freddie y lo zappeó.

"Zap!" ella gritó y Freddie se estremeció de la chispa. Él suspiró profundamente mientras se alejaba. Ella fue a la nevera, sin molestarse en shufflear sus pies de nuevo. Freddie tuvo una idea. Se puso de pie y se frotó los pies contra la alfombra. Luego cuidadosamente se dirigió a Sam. Él estaba apoyado en la nevera, completamente sin protección. Señaló con el dedo, lo colocó en su espalda, y le gritó "Zap!" Ella gritó y se paró de un salto, con las manos tocando su trasero. Freddie se rió de ella. Se reía tan fuerte que estaba de rodillas.

"Ja, ja, muy divertido, Benson". escupió. Él la miró. Sorprendentemente, ella sonreía. Sonrió a su vez. Le tendió la mano a él y lo tomó. En el momento en sus manos se tocaron otra chispa eléctrica, su poder aumentó de dos de ellos arrastrando los pies, explotó y se envía a Sam a caer junto a Freddie. Se rieron torpemente. Mientras lo hacían, Freddie notó un brillo en los ojos azules de Sam. Dejó de reír y miró a los ojos. Eran como dos lagos que brilla en la luz del sol.

"¿Qué pasa, Freddifer?" Sam le preguntó, y él se dio cuenta que la había estado mirando. Sacudió la cabeza y respondió: "Nada." Sam se encogió de hombros y se levantó. Ella tendió la mano para ayudar a Freddie pero él levantó una ceja. Recordó lo que había pasado hace un momento. Riéndose, Freddie cogió la mano. Ella lo levantó y se tambaleó, causando a sí mismo para llegar a centímetros de su cara. Una torpeza se cernía sobre ellos un momento hasta que rápidamente desvió la mirada.

"¡Hola chicos!" Carly gritó mientras bajaba la escalera. Se saludó con ella. A medida que se fue al equipo frente a Sam se iluminó.

"Freddork Hey,." -susurró, "Zap Carls." Freddie sonrió, gusto la idea, y caminó casualmente al lado de la morena.

"Oye Carly". dijo.

"Hey Freddie." Carly dijo, dirigiéndose a Freddie.

"¡Whoa!" -gritó, "¿Es ese un callo?" Carly miró horrorizada.

"¿Qué? ¿Dónde?" -preguntó ella, comprobando su mano.

"Derecho ..." Freddie dijo, y luego la tocó, "No!" Carly no tiembló o saltó, ella simplemente la miró las uñas. Freddie arrugó el rostro en la confusión.

"Eso no es un callo. Muy gracioso, Freddie." Carlos dijo, rodando los ojos. Freddie asintió con la cabeza distraídamente y se acercó a Sam.

"Extraño". dijo "No funcionó en ella."

"La estática probablemente sólo se disipó. Ve, hazlo otra vez." -Dijo Sam-. Ella le tocó el brazo para que fuera. Cuando ella hizo esto, Freddie se estremeció. "Espera, ¿cómo mi zap si funcionó?" pensó, "¿Qué pasa si ...?" Movió los dedos en su piel y la vio estremecerse. Ella lo miró, confuso.

"¿Cómo que ...?" -preguntó ella. Freddie se había acordado de que cuando una persona le gustaba a otra persona, se sentían chispas en su toque.

"Pfft, sí, claro", pensó, "me gusta Sam. Claro". Pero él se sentía un poco diferente de Sam. Y él había conseguido que zap a tocarla.

"C-Vamos, Fredlumps." Sam tartamudeó, obviamente, sintiendo la tensión.

"Está bien ..." Freddie dijo, pero no se movió de inmediato. Él esperaba que ella le había toque de nuevo, por lo que podría poner a prueba una vez más ...

¿Qué estás esperando?lla dijo, empujándolo. Sintió que el zapping de la electricidad, lo que le hormigueo. Él .

* * *

><p>Traducido por alguna persona, y subido a Facebook. Ya se, no pedi permiso.<p>

Estoy en exámenes finales, y me va no tan mal como pensaba :D Considerando que no he estudiado. En deportes, el profe psicópata quería que bajáramos 3 kilos en 1 hora :S


End file.
